This application claims benefit of U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 62/186,765 filed Jun. 30, 2015, by inventors Justin Raymond-Krochmal et al. and entitled DIAGNOSTIC SYSTEM, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.